


Five Times Ray was a Pervert (and the One Time He Wasn't)

by Pachacuti (NorthernStar)



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: 5+1 Genre, 70's and 80's, Gratuitous Violence Against Underwear, Hand Jobs, Het and Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Very Bad Language, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernStar/pseuds/Pachacuti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Drake said:</p>
<p>"You're a scuzzy sort of a bloke, Ray."</p>
<p>But we love him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ray was a Pervert (and the One Time He Wasn't)

****

One – 1973

****

Ray had chosen his moment carefully.  Hunt and Tyler were going toe-to-toe in the DCI's office and the rest of CID were doing their best to look busy with their work while keeping their attention locked on their superiors.

The large stash of porn at the very back of Lost and Found was something of a legend and learning its whereabouts was a sign that you have been officially accepted into CID.  But before that happened, new recruits were always mislead, given the location of a smaller, much less grubby or rifled through, stash of gay and weirdo porn so that CID could “catch” them reading, make endless fun of them and even take bets on how long it would be before the recruit knocked someone lights out over it.

It was this second stash Ray was after, in particular a film reel entitled _Big Boys in Boots_ , and while he had the time, maybe he'd flick through one of the mags.

Carefully concealing the reel under his jacket, Ray settled himself in a corner, loosened his fly and opened a crudely printed magazine by the name of _Well Hung_ , and...

“Bloody 'ell...”  Ray muttered to himself as he took in the “model” on the first page.  How did that fella walk?

The next page showed the same man preparing to shove his monster up the arse of a small, skinny boy no older than Chris. 

Ray grunted, shoving his right hand into his underwear and gripping his cock.

On the next page the boy was getting the rogering of his life, eyes patterned with equal amounts of pain and pleasure as that huge penis filled him.  The next picture made Ray moan and wank harder.  The camera had frozen forever the moment of the boy's undoing, his dick spilling out luscious strings.

Ray's hand moved faster, eager to join him, stroking firm over that one spot just under the head of his dick that always had him shooting his load in seconds.

“Get in 'ere.”

Ray froze at the voice.  Bloody ‘Ell.  The Guv.

There was a clang as something was rammed up against the metal racking.

“You've been askin' for it all day, Tyler.”

Ray shifted, just enough to get a view from between the shelves, but not enough to be seen. 

Gene had shoved Sam up against the racks and was in the process of yanking down Sam's zip and roughly freeing him.  His cock, hard and glistening with pre-cum, jutted out precariously between the vicious metal teeth of his fly.

_Bloody Nora..._

Sam being a poof came as no surprise - stuck-up, fancy arsed, nancy-boy that he was - but the thought of the Guv liking cock...

But like it he obviously did as he roughly grabbed Sam's erection and began giving it the kind of hand job that made Ray's mouth water.

Ray had his hand back in this pants and wrapped around his dick in a second, matching his movements to that of the Guvs.

Fuck that was good.  Wouldn't last more than minute at this rate.

“If you come on my hand, Tyler,” Gene spat, “I'll make you eat it.”

Sam bit his lip, groaning, eyes rolling back in his head and Ray had to squeeze his balls to keep from coming just at that look.

Sam suddenly shuddered, muttered a truly filthy word and wrenched Gene's hand away, but not in time to stop some of his come from splattering onto the Guv's skin.

Ray flooded his own pants, grinding his teeth together to keep from gasping out his pleasure along with Sam.  He barely heard Gene cursing.

Ray could see the smile on his lips as Sam took Gene's come splattered fingers, brought them to his lips and began to delicately and provocatively lick them clean.

Ray shifted uncomfortably in his come slick pants. 

He was going to have to start keeping spare pairs of underpants in his locker if this kept up.

 

Two - 1973

 

There were times when Chris' lack of brains infuriated Ray, but there were moments, like now, when he wanted to get down on his knees and thank God for blessing him with little brain, especially as was evident right now, the Good Lord had certainly compensated Chris in other ways.

Chris never, ever noticed that Ray “just happened” to be in the locker room when he changed for a date.  Never stopped to wonder why he stood behind his open locker door but never got anything out.  Never considered that it took Ray longer to grab his coat than it took Chris to change his entire wardrobe.

Instead, Chris would just get on with the business of stripping down, revealing all his creamy skin, flashing his pert arse and letting his long, thick knob and heavy balls point the way to China for all to see.

Chris bent over to put on fresh underpants, revealing the shadowy promise of his anus.  Ray's cock spasmed in his pants, aching to be set free and rammed into that beautiful tight hole. 

Chris would cry, he was beg, he would come apart and be remade and it would be Ray's cock making it happen.  Ray dug his teeth into his tongue to stop the groan from passing his lips then readjusted the door to his locker, ensuring the actions of his right hand were hidden from view.  His fingers tightened on the front of his trousers, squeezing hard.

Chris straightened up, unconsciously adjusting that massive dick into a more comfortable position.

Ray's hand twisted on his cock, mirroring the action.  He could see the outline of Chris' penis in its Y-Fronted nest and swallowed.  How easy would it be to pounce now, pull that cock free and do his best to swallow every inch of it?  Chris' fingers would splay in his hair and he'd want it hard and fast but Ray would keep his actions slow until Chris was begging, until his pretty mouth opened and he said-

“Goin' ta the match Saturday?”

“Wha-”  Ray struggled to drag his mind back to the here and now.

“United are playin' at home.”  Chris said as he pulled on his shirt.  “You goin'?”

Ray took out his jacket and held it casually over his engorged groin.  “We're workin', ya div.”

“Yeah, but-” 

Ray slammed his locker shut. “But what?” 

Chris clearly thought better of pointing out Ray's habit of taking sickies on match days and began pulling on his jeans.

With a last glance at Chris' arse, now stuffed into tight flares, Ray headed out of the locker room.  The lads would have to do without his company at the Arms tonight. 

His cock throbbed painfully.

He had a more pressing engagement.

 

Three – 1981

 

It was a genuine mistake.  He hadn't meant to be in the loos when that tart Drake followed the Guv in there, shouting the odds.  He really would have just slipped out if he could.

But he was stuck in cubicle, trousers round his ankles and yesterday's _Daily Mirror_ in his lap.  He might well have announced his presence by flushing the loo had not the Guv drawn an end to any meaningful discussion with the words, “what you need, Bolly, is a good going over by a real man and not some posh boy in red braces.”

A thud had followed and through the crack between the stall and the loo door, Ray saw the Guv bend Drake over the sink, shove a hand up her criminally short skirt and yank down a thin red string piece of fabric that the slut had the indecency to call knickers.

Ray grabbed his quickly hardening cock and he watched Gene unzip his trousers and push them down.  Then he kicked his DI’s legs open, slapped a hand over her mouth and shoved in.

From his restricted angle, Ray could see the Guv’s white arse bobbing back and forth.  He tugged on his dick with the same brutal pace.  It had his eyes rolling up in his sockets at how good that felt and judging by the muffled cries the DI was making, she was loving every minute of it too.  The Guv might like cock, but he clearly loved cunt.

And Drake was proving to be every bit the bloody slapper Ray took her for, letting the Guv ride her like a bitch in heat.

Ray stifled a groan as he spilled over his hand.  He wiped them on his underwear.  Then curled his lip in disgust at the mess.

What to do with pants in London?  Ray had always shoved them in his locker in Manchester – there was enough testosterone in the air to cover the stench – but he had a feeling Fenchurch East might notice.

He looked down at the toilet bowl.

And smiled.

 

Four – 1982

 

Shaz had that look in her eye again as she put down Chris' tea mug.  Ray saw it and felt his cock twitch in response. 

Chris saw it too.  He was meant to, of course, since that look was for him, and judging by the faint blush that crossed his cheeks, his cock had had a similar reaction to Ray's. 

And sure enough, ten minutes later, Chris casually got up to “look for a file” and then Shaz followed a few minutes later.

Ray gave them a good ten minutes to get past all that love-y dove-y kissing and then followed.  He knew exactly where they'd go.  He knew because it was the place he had recommended to Chris, detailing its lockable door and heavy blinds and neglecting to point out that the adjoining door, while always kept locked, had a window with one of those stripped mirror arrangements and that it was perfectly possible to get a good eyeful between those narrow bands, if your eye was right up against the glass.

Ray slipped into the adjoining office and pressed his face against the glass.

He laughed dirtily.

There they were, properly going at it, Shaz perched on the edge of a table with her skirt up around her hips, revealing stockings and suspenders.

Kinky mare.

Chris ran his hand up those stockings to slip between her legs and began gently stroking her there while she writhed.

Blimey, they'd gone a bit faster than he'd thought.

Ray shoved his hand down his trousers.  He had some catching up to do.

Ray's eyes locked onto Chris' fingers, swirling around in a small circular motion on the mound of Shaz's pubes, copying the movement on the tip of his own penis.

Shaz' breaths began coming in little gasps, eyes glazed, and her hands kept wandering below Chris' waist only to be captured, kissed and returned to his chest.

“No.”  Chris finally breathed.  “This is for you, Shaz.  I jus' wanna watch you.”  And his hand stroked more firmly, causing her to gasp and spread her legs even more wantonly.

Ray's mouth went dry at the sight of her sex, splayed open and glistening, almost dripping with moisture.  He almost came as he watched Chris slide a finger inside her while his thumb took over drawing those little circles.

She pulled him into a kiss then, hips moving rhythmically against his hand as he slowly pistoned his finger in and out of her until she was shuddering and trembling and crying into his mouth.  Ray had never really fancied Shaz all that much, but even he could see she looked fucking gorgeous when she came.

When she stilled, Chris gently removed his hand, sucked the sticky moisture from his finger before stoking her cheek, smoothing her hair, whispering words too softly for Ray to hear.

_Poof_ , Ray thought bitterly at him.

Ray's cock throbbed painfully, demanding attention and he gripped himself at the base, trying to relieve the aching but not daring to touch himself to much or he'd come before the main event.

Chris started to straighten down Shaz's skirt.

Fuck, _if_ there was a main event.

Bloody feminists.  Selfish birds, the lot of 'em.

But Shaz grabbed him back, kissing him with renewed vigor as her fingers quickly unsnapped his trousers, pushed them down and freed his cock. 

“Shaz...”  It was a strangled groan. 

She stroked him with clever fingers and he bit his lip as his foreskin was teased back.

Chris stopped her hand and glanced worriedly at the door.  “We can't.”

But judging by the angry redness of that cock, not all of Chris thought it was a bad idea.

She reached up and teased his lips with her finger.  Points of light danced across his face, reflected by her engagement ring.  Then she buried her hands in the mass of his highlighted hair, pulled him tight against her.  Her legs hooked themselves around his waist and she angled her body in blatant invitation.

If Chris hadn't done it, then Ray would.

Chris thrust in, burying his cock in her body with a delicious moan.  Ray watched that gorgeous arse thrusting back and forth as he jerked on his own cock, imagining his dick between those tight globes as they moved and being able to reach around to grab Shaz's tits. 

Shaz was watching Chris' face as he thrust over and over again into her, their eyes locked on one another, sharing something far deeper than just the pleasure written on every inch of their bodies.  It made Ray angry and he pulled harder on himself, trying to drown it in sensation.  Even in this, he was excluded.

Chris finally gasped Shaz' name, pushed into her as deep as he could go and shuddered.

Ray spilled over his fingers into his pants the same moment Chris spilled his come deep inside Shaz.

He watched as the pair stayed locked together, regaining their breaths while exchanging soft, almost chaste, kisses.

Ray pulled his hand out of his pants, wiping them on the fabric waistband as he did so.  He felt soggy and soiled.

With one last glance at the lovers, Ray shuffled off to change. 

It took six flushes to get the buggers down.

 

Five – 1982

 

“It's a blockage.”

Ray pulled his eyes from the arse crack being waved in his face.  “Coulda told you that.”

The plumber returned to his work and Ray returned to leering.  He wasn't really into beefcake muscles and men who were six foot six in their socks but he had to admit, as he gawped at the plumbers rock solid and half on display behind, he might make an exception for this bloke.

There was tantalizing space created by the man's arse crack and the waistband of his jeans, almost a triangle.  Ray's cock throbbed as he imagined ploughing into that tight space, the silky firmness of an arse stroking against one side of his dick while the rough jeans scrapped and pulled on the other.

“Needs plunging.”

“Oh yes...”  Ray gasped. Then coughed.  “What?”

The man stood up.  “The loo.”  He repeated, pulling up his jeans.  “Needs plunging.”

“Right.”  Ray drew a long drag on his cigarette and went back to inwardly cursing the Guv for making him assist the plumber rather than a plonk.  The Guv had muttered something about the manly smell of the men's being too much for southern birds.

Five minutes later, three pairs of soggy, brown stained but still familiar pants flopped into a bucket.

“That's yer blockage.”

Ray wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

 

 

**_...and one time he wasn't._ **

 

Six – 1983

 

“I'll do anything.”

Ray chuckled.  God, was there any sweeter words in the English language?

Ray peered into the interview room.  The girl they had arrested early in the day had backed Chris against the wall and was in the process of groping him through his trousers.  Chris was doing his best to stop her, even though the impressive bulge said otherwise.

Ray always had to persuade people into making this kind of bargain.  Chris always had the offers.

And yet he wasn't taking advantage of them.

_Bloody criminal, that._

Ray's cock throbbed in his pants as the girl got to her knees.

Ray smiled.  Blow job.  Beautiful. 

Nothing had Ray coming harder than watching those mismatched eyes roll back in ecstasy as his dick was sucked...except maybe, if he could do the sucking himself.

But the panic in Chris' eyes was off putting. 

The boy had been a bit down since Shaz handed back her engagement ring and told him she just wanted to be friends.

His cock wilted.  “Bugger.”  He cursed and barged into the room, thudding the door hard with the base of his hand.  “Oi!”  He yelled out and the girl scurried to her feet, “hands ta yaself.”

Chris couldn't have looked more relieved if had Ray saved him from a gunman.

Ray grunted to himself.  _Pants're getting expensive anyway._

 


End file.
